Gold Squadron
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: A few of Gold Squadrons Missions.rnI am doing a rehaul. The old chapters are compiled. New chapter up.
1. Mission One: Destroy Protoss Base

I am prepping for a entire rehaul of this story and of all of my stories. I am compiling the original, and on Sunday you can decide which you like better…

Disclaimer: I own none of the StarCraft stuff.

"Strap your selves in boys!" said a Dropship pilot. "Are you ready to go Wraiths?"

"This is Gold Squadron Leader, Lord Brocktree, calling Dropship Leader, we are all systems go!"

"Launch!" yelled a Dropship pilot as all of the ships lurched forward.

"Roger! Gold Squadron report in!" I yelled, launching.

"This Gold Seven reporting in."

"Wheel thees is Gould Ten 'port'n in." said a person in a southern accent.

"Zees ids Zold Zree."

"Gold Twelve, all systens go."

"This ees Gold Six report'n."

"Gold Four ready to go!"

"Gold Two! All green."

"Gold Nine standing by."

"Gold Five, ready."

"Gold Eight, gimme your order,"

"Gold Eleven reporting in.

"All right, prep your weapon systems, we'll be over a Protoss Camp in five minutes. And we've got to make sure those Dropships get there fine and let out their cargo."

"Sir, I've got a funny reading, I've got twenty Zerg on my sensors."

"Roger that Gold Six. Keep your eyes open."

"There they are!"

"There camp is bigger than expected, break up into attack groups."

"Gold Group, ten corsairs, coming in at ten o' clock."

"I don't see them!"

"They're right behind you! Take up evasive maneuvers Gold Ten, head to Mark Oh-Five, I'll cover for you!"

"I can make it!"

"There's a few Photon Cannons up head! Head-"

"Yaaaaaarrrr-" screamed Gold Ten as he blew up

"Gold Eleven and Twelve, turn to Mark Four. And protect those Dropships."

"Roger Gold Leader."

"Gold leader we can't take much more of this! Get over here, we need help- Hull Breach! All crew evacu-" that was the last Transmission of Dropship Ten.

"Dropships, how much longer to the drop point?"

"Two more minutes."

"Attack Squad leaders how many Wraiths we lost?"

"Five, and two Wraiths damaged, one can't fire."

"Great now what is that? Break off attack! All groups pull up!"

"But Gold Leader, we're almost there!"

"Pull up!"

Around the drop point Five Yamoto Cannon Blats hit the ground.

"Now go! Reinforcements are here!"

"Thanks Gold Leader!"

"We're not out of it yet, what Gold Six picked up earlier, is true, twenty Zerg inbound."

Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft.

"The Corsairs are breaking off attack, looks like they're heading for the Zerg."

"Stay sharp, continue visual scanning."

"This is Dropship one, we are safe go get those Zerg."

"We're-"

"-Peat, this is Battle Cruiser Omega, we are under attack by seven Carriers, need help. I repeat this-"

"Lets go get those Carriers first."

"Gold Squadron, what a Surprise to see you!"

"Zach! Is that you?"

"Yee-yup!"

"Now help us kick these Carriers butt!"

"Matt?"

"Yes, now come on!"

"Roger!"

"Break up into two groups, one taking one Carrier, one another."

"Roger!"

"Interceptors at Mark Seven!"

"Got ya Gold Six, you've got two on you tail!"

"I can't shake him!" said Gold Six as he did a barrel roll toward the ground.

"Pull up, I've got your back."

"Roger Gold Leader."

Blam! Blam! The twin explosions of the Interceptors.

"Good job, now head to-" a giant explosion rocked the ship. "What was that?"

"A Carrier blowing up."

"Oh my god! The Carriers disappeared!"

"Don't worry, that blue light, it was Dimensional Recall, they're gone."

"This is Dropship One. We have taken over the area, the remaining Protoss Fleet is trying to load up and escape, take care of them, and also the Zerg are still around somewhere, go look."

"This is Battle Cruiser Omega, we'll get the Zerg, you head and get the Protoss."

"Roger."

"Green group, follow Gold Squadron."

"Ok Matt, what about you Zach?"

"I'll help mop up the Zerg."

"Fine, lets go!"

"Four Corsairs coming in."

"Open fire!"

"Ha! Those Corsairs didn't even Stand a chance."

"No but those shuttles are escaping! GO!"

"Seven scouts coming in!"

"Gold Group take the scouts, Green Group take out the shuttles."

"But you don't have enough men!'

"DO IT!"

"fine."

"Open fire!"

"I'm hit! My systems are failing! I'm bailing out!"

"Roger Gold Six! I'll- I'm hit! My ejection seat isn't working!" I said panicky. "Urrggg..."

My ship plowed into the ground ripping off my bottom and right wing.

"Gold Leader!"

"Gold Six! Help me open the canopy!"

"Roger!"

Working together we pulled off the canopy.

"Gold Leader, how far are we from base?"

"About sixty miles."

"SIXTY MILES!"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STARCRAFT!

"AND WE"VE GOT TO GO THROUGH WOODS!" yelled Gold Six.

"Calm."

"CALM! You're right, Protoss or Zerg could hear us."

"A normal Human in good shape walks over three miles an hour, but through these woods, we'll be lucky to make two and a half."

"So over a day of non-stop marching?"

"Yes, but we'll have to sleep and eat so about two and a half days to base."

"Well lets get our supplies together."

Standard supplies include two full automatic pistols with ten shots a clip, with forty clips, on a chest strap. Five days of rations, a tent, and a compact food heater.

"Give me that piece of the ship." I said pointing at a piece of the wing, that I used to pry out the compass.

"Whatya doing?"

"Don't talk like that to your commanding officer."

"Sooooorrrrrrry!"

"Are you wishing for a court marshal?"

"No, not really, but at least I wouldn't have to fight Protoss and Zerg."

"Your right, if you became a citizen, you would only have to fight Zerg, and without being in a Wraith. You couldn't get near Protoss."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so shut up, and carry this." I said throwing him the tent, pack of course."

"Why do I have to carry this?"

"Because, I'm Sergeant and you're a private."

"Private First Class." Gold Six mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir!"

"Good, lets go."

"Yessir."

Snap.

"What was that?"

"Don't be so jumpy-"

"RRRRAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!" yelled something as it attacked.

Blam! Blam, blam, blam, blam!

"Grrr..." the thing growled, not an attack growl, but a painful growl.

"Zerglin', probably more, stay awake." I said as I kicked it.

"Now can I be jumpy?"

"No."

"Fine."

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"What was that!"

"Goliath online, thought you guys might need some help."

"Thank god!"

"Lets go!"

"Roger, Dropship One, come in, this is Red Four, I've found them, repeat, I've found them."

"Roger, in transit."

"Red Four, what's happened to the Protoss?"

"Totally wiped out."

"And Gold Squadron?"

"Fine, battle ended just after you were shot down."

"I looked at my ship, it looked like nothing I've seen before, the thing, that attacked me, it shot out acid that ate through my ships armor, it also impaired my weapons systems. You know what that was?"

"Dunno, never heard anything like that."

"We're here."

"Gold Six! Gold One!"

"Yes?"

"Head to Debriefing."

"Roger!" I yelled as we ran off."

"Hello! Now Gold One." asked the Colonel.

"Yes?"

"What happened to get you shot down?"

"A new type of Zerg."

"W-w-what!"

"Yes, it shot out corrosive acid."

"What you saw was a Devourer."

"Devourer?"

"Yes, a new strain of Zerg, air-to-air combat."

"Well, that's it-"

WAH WAH WAH WAH! Yelled the sirens.

"All units report to battle stations." crackled the base Adjutant over the load speakers."

"Wait! Gold Group!"

"Yes?"

"Your Wraiths aren't fueled up yet! Head to the Goliath Bay!"

"Roger!"

"Brocktree!"

"Matt!"

"Lets Go!" yelled Matt as he ran.

"Where's Zach?"

A pained look crossed his face, "He was shot down."

"W-w-w-what?"

"Yes, but he wasn't seen blow up, was probably doing what you were, heading here, that's all."

"You better'd be right."

"What do you mean better'd?"

Both of us had a quick laugh.

"Gold Leader, Green Leader, if you would follow me please." asked a 'Corporal Haugh'.

"What for?"

"Lieutenant Iquin asks for you."

"Fine."

"Yessir?"

"We have a serious Zerg attack, we must evacuate, you must hold off the Zerg until then, or we might not if you can hold them off long enough for the Battle Cruisers and reinforcements to get here."

"We have too many men to evac., we must hold them off."

"Go!"

"Roger!"

As we jogged out to the Goliaths the bay doors opened, letting out the Goliaths.

"Goliath online." said a computerized voice.

"Gold Squadron! We must hold off the Zerg until reinforcements come."

"Red Squadron!" I yelled.

"Yes Gold Leader?"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Red Two."

"Name?"

"Grey."

"Ok, Matt, and Grey! Follow me!" I said.

"Roger!"said Matt.

"Roger!" said Grey.

"Zerglings!"

"Open Fire!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"My God! YAAAARRR-"

"There's too many!"

Looking around I found a barricade with some bunkers in the front.

"Head to that barricade!"

"Gone!" said a Goliath Pilot.

"Now, listen! You Marines!"

"Yessir?" asked a Marine.

"Go in the bay and get those fuel tanks and roll them outside and spread them evenly inside, we'll cover you."

"Roger Goliath!"

"Cover them!"

The Marines dashed over to the Goliath Bay and rolled out some fuel tanks.

"That's the best you can do! Get over here! NOW!" I yelled.

"Grey! Matt!"

"Yes?" asked Matt.

"I'll pull those Zerg into the bay and you blow up those tanks!"

"But you'll be caught in there!" said Matt.

"Do it!"

"No!" said Matt sternly.

"Grey, do it."

"Yessir."

I pushed Goliath as fast as it could go into the Bay and most of the Zerglings and a few Hydralisks and the only Ultralisk.

"Blow it!"

The Barrels positioned under the bay roof blew up destroying the roof and all underneath, save one. A Zerglings head popped up through the rubble, stuck on one of the two auto-cannons on my Goliath.

Five days Later

"Brocktree, you are awarded the rank of Second Lieutenant, Matthew, you are awarded the rank of Second Lieutenant, Greyson, you are awarded the rank of Second Lieutenant." said a Colonel.

_This is odd... being able to order around many Squadrons of fighters._ "Gold Squadron, stay sharp, and shut up! We're almost at the new Protoss base, they won't get away from us this time. Red Squadron break off and head to Mark Five-Oh-Seven."

"Roger!"

"Here we are- My God! ALL UNITS BREAK OFF ATTACK HEAD TOWARD THE BASE! GO!"

Hundreds of Carriers filled the sky, the air black with Interceptors. The sound of all their engines deafening to your ear.

My ship rocked and all systems shut off, I pulled the ejection lever, and this time my canopy blew off and my seat rocketed out of there. I hit the ground hard and pulled out the pistols and heard the scream of a Zerg. _There shouldn't be Zerg here._ Before my eyes thousands of Zealots and Zerglings were fighting, and I figured, heck kill the Zerg, help the 'Toss."

After a few minutes of fighting I found myself back to back with a Zealot.

Are you not going to attack me? ( means a Protoss is speaking.)

"No I'll help you."

Fine.

After a few more minutes I ran out of ammo.

"Danggit!"

What?

"I'm out of ammo."

Great!

"A sarcastic Protoss, you must the first of your kind!"

What is sarcastic?

"Oh never mind!"

Yes I have a mind!

"Ugg..." at that point I found great pain in my shoulder, a Hydralisk's poison barb slammed into my shoulder. I started to black out, but before I saw a line of Zealots slicing through the Zerg, killing them.

I opened my eyes, well eye, and saw Protoss busing about. I was laying on a cot like thing, when a Protoss walked up.

Good, your awake. said a Purplish Protoss.

"My eye, what happened to it?"

Nothing major, it should heal soon, that Hydralisk's poison barb in your shoulder was in deep.

"So I blacked out, huh?"

Yes.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

You helped a Protoss, that is enough, would you like us to kill you? asked him holding up his hand, becoming evident that he was Zealot.

"No, not really."

Good, now why did you help a Protoss?

"Well I had a choice, me, me and Protoss, or me and Zerg. I chose Protoss."

Good.

Taznar? asked a Brown-blue Protoss.

Yes, Retul?

How is the human?

Fine, I'm now questioning him.

Good, continue. said Retul as he walked off.

"What was that all about?"

Nothing to concern yourself with.

"Fine whatever, now where am I?"

Still on Sandton, I assure you.

"And what, is Protoss assurance is suppose to count for something now, huh?"

It better'd.

It better'd, funny how your words come back and bite you in the ass, huh? God must have pretty dang funny sense of humor. Probably siting up there laughing his head off.

"Yeah, now look, can you get me close to my base?"

No.

"And why not?"

We risked enough lives to save you as it is, no more.

"So that's it, huh?"

For now, but we've got you some Terran Weaponry, a Goliath I believe they call it.

"Oh that's it, huh?"

Yes.

"Dang, two sarcastic Protoss."

What is 'sarcastic'?

"Go look in a dictionary."

What's a dictionary?

"Ugg..."

Odd Terran expressions.

"Now look, I'll be taking my Goliath and leaving, so bye!" I said as I tried to stand up.

No, you can't leave, you're hurt.

"Oh, so now it's all 'save the Terran!' attitude, a minute ago you would have killed me, what's up?"

Nothing.

"Fine, you Protoss are weird."


	2. Prelude: Invasion of KT446

Disclaimer: I own none of the StarCraft stuff.

Author's Note: I tried to do a better job this time around.

"Strap your selves in boys!" said a Dropship pilot. "Are you ready to go Wraiths?" The Dropships were hanging in midair, there engines whining in protest.

"This is Gold Squadron Leader, Lord Brocktree, calling Dropship Leader, we are all systems go!" The Wraiths dropped out of the detaining clamps that were holding them in place.

"Launch!" yelled a Dropship pilot as all of the ships lurched forward.

"Roger! Gold Squadron report in!" I yelled, launching. Screaming out of the base the Wraiths formed a typical V-Pattern.

"This Gold Seven reporting in."

"Wheel thees is Gould Ten 'port'n in." said a person in a southern accent.

"Zees ids Zold Zree."

"Gold Twelve, all systens go."

"This ees Gold Six report'n."

"Gold Four ready to go!"

"Gold Two! All green."

"Gold Nine standing by."

"Gold Five, ready."

"Gold Eight, gimme your order,"

"Gold Eleven reporting in.

"All right, prep your weapon systems, we'll be over a Protoss Camp in two hours. And we've got to make sure those Dropships get there fine and let out their cargo." I settled in for my long wait, closing my eyes and sparking up a cigarette. I reached behind me and pulled out a datapad. I flipped it open and began to play some sort of card game on it.

A hiss of static broke the comm silence twenty minutes outside the 'Toss encampment. "Sir, I've got a funny reading, I've got twenty Zerg on my sensors." Reported Gold Six.

"Roger that Gold Six. Keep your eyes open." I flipped on my long-range scanners and warmed up my missile guidance systems.

"There they are!" bellowed Gold Eleven.

"There camp is bigger than expected, break up into attack groups." I ordered then pulled my craft hard to the right. I locked onto a Mutalisk and squeezed off three laser bursts. The first two hit the Mutalisk on the back and the third sheered off a wing.

"Gold Group, ten corsairs, coming in at ten o' clock."

"I don't see them!"

"They're right behind you! Take up evasive maneuvers Gold Ten, head to Mark Oh-Five, I'll cover for you!"

"I can make it!"

"There's a few Photon Cannons up head! Head-"

"Yaaaaaarrrr-" screamed Gold Ten as he blew up.

"Gold Eleven and Twelve, turn to Mark Four. And protect those Dropships."

"Roger Gold Leader."

"Gold leader we can't take much more of this! Get over here, we need help- Hull Breach! All crew evacu-" Dropship ten exploded and sent fragments everywhere into the air, filling it with whistling shrapnel.

"Dropships, how much longer to the drop point?" I asked, no longer sparing the time to calculate it.

"Two more minutes." Returned one of them.

"Attack Squad leaders how many Wraiths we lost?"

"Five, and two Wraiths damaged, one can't fire."

"Great now what is that? Break off attack! All groups pull up!"

"But Gold Leader, we're almost there!"

"Pull up!" I reread my scanner, I wasn't wrong.

Around the drop point Five Yamato Cannon Blats hit the ground.

"Now go! Reinforcements are here!" I blasted forward gunning my engines to the max.

"Thanks Gold Leader!"

"Get those Marines on the ground now!"

Suddenly twenty-four Wraiths flew out of nowhere and attack the Zerg and Protoss. I opened a comm. channel with the flight leaders. "Unidentified Wraiths, this is Lord Brocktree of Gold Squadron. Report in. I repeat, this is Lord Brocktree of Gold Squadron. Report in.

"Lord Brocktree this is Zach, we are commencing screening maneuvers. See those Dropships down."

I clicked my comm. in response and continued onward. Twisting over the ground I loosed two missiles at a Photon Cannon and blew it to pieces. The twenty-three dropships blasted in, and began to drop altitude.

A dragoon seized upon this opportunity and stepped around the corner. He flipped his gun up and ripped three holes through a dropship. It fell from the sky and smacked into a building, vaporizing it and the building in the process. Gold Six swung around and fired lasers off towards it.

Only one hit and it only blew the Dragoon's leg off. Blue liquid seeped out and soaked it thoroughly. It still managed to fire off a few rounds, one impacted on the back off Gold Six.

Two of his engines failed and he lost altitude quickly, dropping like a stone. I flipped back and blew the Dragoon to pieces, smiling as the blue goo sprayed everywhere as the Dragoon flapped about in its final moments.

If you have ever heard the saying 'He would cut off his own nose just to spite his own face.' That is how the Dragoon felt, it could survived on its emergency systems for a little while, but it would rather die than let the one who killed it escape. The last shot impacted on my cockpit, blowing out all my systems.

I followed the path set by my underling, trailing smoke and falling from the sky.

I wrestled with the controls, fighting to stay in the air. My bottom wing hit a tree and splintered off, pushing me into a forward roll.

A second later I hit the ground, somehow pointed up. One of my missiles misfired and screamed straight up and impacted on an Overlord. I smiled.

I reached over and hit the canopy eject button. Five small charges blew it off and right into a tree. I undid my buckles and reached behind me; I pulled out a pistol and three clips.

Jumping free from the craft I landed in a small poof of dirt. I cocked my pistol and jammed the other clips into my flight suit. I walked underneath the Wraith and pressed a big red button under the cockpit. A backpack fell free and landed on my foot. I grimaced and hopped up and down cursing.

I slung the pack over my shoulder and pulled out the PDA. After a moment it pointed to a direction off to the right. I set off, PDA in my left hand and my pistol in the right.

After an hour or more of walking through the thick forest I came upon another crashed Wraith with Gold Six sitting on the right wing. I decided to have some fun and I flanked him. As I approached behind him I stepped on a stick, causing him to twist around and put the pistol right in my forehead.

He quickly pulled it back looking embarrassed. "I was thinking." He hopped off the wing and onto the ground.

"We need to head to the 'Toss base, the battle should be over soon, and if we hurry we can make it before sunset."

He raised no protest and I set off with him in tow.

After three hours of walking we decided to take a rest. I found a stump and sat down. Gold Six was rambling on about something or another when the two Zerglings broke through the trees.

I pulled out my pistol and put four rounds in the lead Zerglings eye. He screeched as he lunged forward. I rolled off the stump and watch as he sailed over me. Once his belly was exposed I emptied seven rounds into it. The Zergling landed in a lump. He staggered up and managed a weak cry. He then belched blood and collapsed. The other Zergling that Gold Six was dealing with had a stick shoved down its throat. How this happened I can't tell you.

"Nasty little buggers." Commented Gold Six as he pulled out the stick. It dripped with blood and the Zergling's mouth suddenly became a fountain as liters of blood poured out. After a second it tapered off and nothing else happened. I turned around as the Zergling I was dealing with crooned again.

"What the-?" I walked over to it and kicked it on its back. The bullet holes were healing as the Zergling tried to repair its self. I scoffed and put the pistol in the hole that used to be its eye. I jammed it as far up as it would go and squeezed off the last two rounds.

I pulled it out specked with gray matter. "Ugg… Tha-" My PDA suddenly began to wail. I pulled it free and pressed the button flashing on the screen.

I smiled and danced about. "Dropship's on its way. We're home free."


End file.
